The G-Family
by Blackwolflegend
Summary: What if Severus Snape helped Heero Yuy remember that he is the half sibling of Petunia and Lily. What if Heero and the guys took Harry to raise? Derek Ling Chang-Yuy is a Gamer . Watch out Hogwarts you're in for one hell of a shock. Rating may change depending on chapter. I will warn you at the start of the chapter. This will be Yaoi! HY/WC HP/? QW/TB
1. Chapter 1

Heero Yuy, had gotten a call from some anonymous person that he had found to be named Severus Snape telling him that he had two older sisters, Petunia age 25 and Lily age 22 , he himself was age 19. He couldn't remember these people and didn't understand why he felt compelled to show up and meet the man in Surry. But he did of course he brought the others with him.

"Severus Snape?" Heero asked the man standing in the park.

"That's right." Severus said, to them, "You're Heero Yuy?"

"Yes." Heero said, "I remember none of what you claim to be true."

"I know." Severus said, "You have a memory charm on you."

"What?" Quatra asked.

"Wait." Duo said, stopping Wufei from drawing his gun when they saw that Severus had pulled a stick of wood out. "I've heard of this. Are you a Wizard?"

"I am." Severus frowned, "Are you a Squib?"

"Wouldn't know if I was." Duo laughed arms behind his head. "But your people don't exactly educate up in the colonies . My friend Solo was a Wizard. Kept us alive with that magic of his. So Hee-Chan's got a memory charm. How do you remove it?"

"A simple spell." Severus said, "I point the wand think it, put the wand away he remembers things. I do not in anyway mess with his mind."

"Well, if it doesn't mess with my mind." Heero said, slowly. "But why are you calling me up now?"

"Lily's dead." Severus stated, "Her baby. Her son. " they all saw him flinch at that." He was given to Petunia but he's magic and she hates magic! She'll abuse the kid! He's only been there two days but I got this really bad feeling about it. He has to be with a blood relative..." Severus made a very un Severus sound and explained the whole story. "That's what everyone is saying happened but I don't believe it for a second. So I figured if I return you memories and we got to Gringotts to confirm your his Uncle then you can claim custody and we can ...I dunno set up our own side where Harry doesn't fight...I haven't thought that far ahead yet. But I know the boy needs help."

* * *

Duo did what Duo did best. He picked the lock on the door and let them. Severus' spell lead to the cupboard under the stairs while Quatra mixed up a few bottles and the others gathered some baby supplies.

Heero opened the door and a 15 month old came out staring up at them.

"Here's some milk." Quatra told the boy holding a bottle "Allow us to take you away and you can have it."

The boy went back in the Cupboard and came out with a baby blanket he then sat and waited. Heero scooped the kid up , wrapped him in the blanket and stuck the bottle in his mouth. They left with no one the wiser.

* * *

Harry sucked his bottle happily.

 **+10 hp**

His little blue screen read to him. It had shown up two days ago and told him his life was a game and explained things to him that stuck in his head no matter that they were too hard for him to understand. He didn't know who these people were but they had taken him away from the yelling people and that was nice. Plus they fed him. The yelling people hadn't fed him! He loved milk! He remembered his mommy saying that if he drank his milk he'd grow up to be big and strong like his daddy!

They then stayed in a new place. It had a bed and desk and that was about it. The one carrying him set him on the bed.

"I'm Heero." The teen said, "I'm your Uncle." Harry just blinked his eyes at the man. The other people were about. "I'm Heero." he repeated. "Man, I wish I knew if you could talk."

Harry took his now empty bottle out of his mouth.

"Dada." He said.

"No, not dada, Heero."

"Heero." The blond one laughed, "It's too hard for him to say. He's only 15 months old. I doubt he can hardly walk."

Harry huffed at him and demanded to be put on the floor. Heero did. Harry stood and walked like an expert to each one of them before stopping at the blond and patting his own little butt.

"Guess you just earned dipper duty." The one with the long braid laughed.

"Very well." Quatra said, picking Harry up. "Lets get you changed."

"I shall come. " Severus said, "He will most likely need creams to take care of a rash and wizard's creams are superior to your Muggle cream."

They entered a small bathroom and changed Harry who got his revenge by peeing on Quatra.

"Heero, he's so mean!" Quatra cried when they finally came out of the bathroom. "My nephew's have never done that!"

"Don't insult him. " Heero said, "Wufei, Jr, and I will take this room. The rest of you sort out the rest. We go to the bank first thing."

The others all said good night.

Harry was soon curled up between two people.

* * *

The dream didn't come that night. No lady screaming no flash of green light. Just a a nice restful night.

He was changed and fed the next morning as well. He was starting to like these people and the blond had bought him clothes! Nice warm clothes, that fit him perfectly. He refused to let go of his blankie though.

They went to a big building with weird creatures walking around. Then they were in a room with one and the big people were talking.

* * *

"So Albus is already stealing from the child." Severus sighed, "We have proven Heero is the uncle so he can demand it all back and take control."

That's exactly what Heero did then made it clear that even if they weren't all blood related they were brothers and would be working together to raise Harry.

"Well, you are a Squib, Mr. Yuy." Griphook said, " You are within your rights to invite your friends into the Evans-Potter family. "

"Then I'd like to do that. So if something happens to me they can legally take over Harry's accounts and protect him. " Heero nodded. Quatra smiled at him and he knew he'd said the right thing.

They all gave blood.

"You are all very fortunate." Griphook said, "You are all squibs. Your powers must be limited if they have manifested at all."

"That would explain my empathy." Quatra said, watching Harry climb into Severus' lap and plop down. "I have very strong Empathy ."

"It would." Griphook nodded. "Lord Prince here will be joining you on this list of guardians?"

"Yes." Heero said instantly . "He gave me my memories back and returned me to my nephew."

They all had to fill out paperwork that was instantly approved for guardianship."

"I hate to bring this up." Wufei said, "But if this Dumbledore person wants Harry as much as Severus tells us he does than shouldn't one or two of us formally adopt Harry?"

"Dada?" Harry asked , tilting his head to one side. "mama?"

Harry was now in Heero's lap and hugging Duo's braid.

"The young heir has made his decision. "

"I think it should be Wufei and Heero." Duo said shaking his head. "and is there anyway to make him look more like them?"

"Of course." Severus said, "an adoption Potion. Fairly simple and will make him their son. "

"Dada." Harry said, again brightly.

So Wufei and Heero became parents to the 15 month old who seemed to like playing with Duo's braid.

"Can we rename him for safety reasons?" Wufei asked taking the child that was now his.

"Of course." griphook nodded. "Just fill out these forms."

 **Your name is now Derek Chang-Yuy**

His blue screen read to him.

'I got a new name?' he wondered, 'Okay.'

* * *

After another hour Wufei was holding Derek Chang-Yuy. The boy had his sleek black hair and Heero's cobalt eyes. He was the perfect match of Chinese and Japanese.

Derek smiled brightly at them obviously not understanding what was going on. They had had to remove blocks on his magic set by Albus Dumbledore.

With Derek now theirs they left Gringotts.

"Where are you all going to stay?" Severus asked staring at the child that was no longer Lily's he new it had needed to be done.

"We have safe houses all over ." Trowa finally spoke, "But we'll probably head for the colonies again. "

Severus nodded,

"Don't worry." Heero said, "we'll keep in contact and you'll be able to see him as much as you want."

* * *

Lady Une and the other Preventors who'd taken part in the war stared at Derek in shock. He cooed at them.

"You took in a child?" Zechs asked, "In our line of work, Yuy? Chang?"

"I remembered." Heero said, slowly, "That I had two sisters." Everyone was quiet. Sally and Heero's therapist who was on a screen began scribbling notes. "When I went to find them I found out that one was dead and she had a son. The other has a son as well and she's living a nice normal life. She didn't want Derek so I took him myself. Wufei agreed to become his other parent so we could adopt him and the others have agreed to help me raise him."

"Two sisters?" The Therapist asked, "Younger or older than you?"

"Older." Heero supplied, He ran finger's through his son's hair. "We just don't know where we are going to raise him."

"Well, I want you in this office on Monday no later than 10:15." The therapist ordered. "That goes for the rest of you as well. We have to discus this. "

With that the man hung up.

"You could stay right here in England." Une suggested. "That way we could all help raise the boy. "

* * *

The pilots soon learned that raising a baby was going to be harder than they thought. Harry got into everything right off the start. They had moved into Private Drive for no other reason than Heero wanted to meet his sister. There was a nice big manor home that looked to be a hotel at some point at the end of Petunia's block. They moved in in the dead of night.

It was two weeks before Heero met with his sister. They were taking Derek to the park today and Petunia happened to be there with her son.

"Are you Petunia Evans?" Heero asked.

"It's Dursely now." She quipped, then gasped when she saw Heero. All the neighbors were here because it was a block party so they all heard. "Forgive me you look like my brother Rowan."

"I was Rowan."Heero replied, "When I was younger. I just found out recently that was kidnapped as a baby." Derek was pulling at Duo's braid while in Heero's arms. "I traced down my family and it seems you are the only one left. You and your son."

"We have a middle sister." Petunia said, instantly believing the teen." she had a son as well."

"Oh, i know." Heero said, "I recently found out that she died on Halloween, please come over here and speak with me and I will explain it to you."

* * *

 **Quest!**

 **It's time to finally have some fun and learn the ropes.**

 **(1/?)**

 **Sandbox discoveries!**

 **The babies are eating sand show them how it's really done.**

 **Tutorial now active!**

 **Rewards:**

 **20 xp**

 **Whatever you find.**

Derek got Heero's attention and motioned to the sandbox. Heero set him down.

"I'll take him!" Duo said, brightly taking the boy's hand, "Come on Derk-Chan."

Derek nodded. Derek could soon hear how people were amazed that he could walk so well. He plopped down in the sand box when they arrived.

 **think inventory**

'inventory'

it was a big word but he thought it just how his screen told him. Another screen appeared .It was laying flat in front of him in the sandbox

 **Fill inventory with sand.**

Duo shifted maybe this hadn't been the best idea. He sighed when his new nephew grabbed a shovel and stared at before actually filling it with sand and dumping it out again.

"Derk-Chan you're so smart!" Duo praised the baby . Derek smiled up at him but then resumed his work. He did seem to find things in the sand that would appear in his inventory next to the sand.

* * *

"I was wondering though..." Heero said, to Petunia "How I am Japanese?"

"You are our half brother." Petunia told him softly. "Mother and father took a little break from each other when Lily was three. Mother was so worked up when she confessed to father about you but Father accepted you and raised you like you were his own. Mother said you were the result of a one night stand with a Japanese business man she met in the hotel . A Politician also named Heero Yuy."

Quatra was coughing into his hand now. Heero gave him his signature Death Glare.

"You'll have to excuse Quatra." Heero said, "But we are familiar with this man. Though we've never met him. It is recorded that he is dead."

"Oh, I highly doubt it." Petunia said, "He contacted me not three weeks ago." She got into her purse and gave him a business card. "He said that if you ever came looking to give you this."

"Heero Yuy the man you say is my father died 28 years ago. He could not be my father." Heero said, "I do ..."

His eyes drifted to Derek in an instant. Everyone had gone silent. Duo was pointing a gun and Derek was looking between Duo and the new man.

* * *

Derek was playing happily with his sand and Duo was chatting up some girl who'd come over to talk to him when suddenly a man picked him up. This person looked like his Heero daddy but wasn't so he began fussing.

 **Quest!**

 **Oh, no attempted kidnapping!**

 **This is a random event! Your luck stat will determine what event pops up!**

 **Get the attention of your adults!**

 **Reward:**

 **1 pound**

 **10 xp**

Duo suddenly whipped around and had his gun out.

"Preventors!" he yelled and everyone looked. "Put my nephew down!"

The man knelt and put Derek down. Derek stood between them as the man stood up hands on either side of his face palms toward Duo.

Everyone was silent now.

"Derk-Chan, go find daddy."

Derek shrugged and ran to his daddy who was running toward him with his other daddy and uncles. Quatra scooped him up as the other three joined Duo guns out.

"Preventers!" they all three said.

"Yes, that's what he said." the man said,"I wasn't going to take the boy. I was just greeting my grandson."

"Petunia, is this the man that told you his name was Heero Yuy?" Heero asked.

"Yes, he's the one who said he was your biological father." Petunia answered, holding her son Dudley close to her chest.

"Trowa, Wufei." Heero ordered.

The two men lowered their guns and moved to cuff the man.

"Duo."

"that's right, Lady Une." Duo said, into his phone gun still pointed, "This man just tried to kidnap Derk-Chan."

* * *

Within minuets a Preventor truck pulled up and the man was taken into custody. Heero bid good bye, kissed Derek's head and went with. The guns now gone people relaxed.

 **Random event complete!**

"We apologize." Wufei told everyone. "Please go back to your party."

"You just saved a kid from being kidnapped." A man laughed, "No need to I'm shocked that kids like yourselves work for the Preventers."

"We are all prodigy level." Trowa cut in." Graduated early in our fields at 14. At 15 we were all recruited and made our own little family. "

That relaxed people even more.

Petunia though did not believe it .

"Why don't we all go back to my house and have some tea." she offered. Her husband frowned he didn't really like these people more so now that he knew what they did for a living. They nodded and followed.

"Dada!" Derek fussed , "Dada!"

Wufei scooped the boy up.

"I'll explain." Wufei said. They were soon in the Dursley's living room. "Heero and I are not lovers or anything. " he started, "Though I am gay we have never had that kind of relationship. We are partners at work. "

"But the boy looks just like you Vernon grunted. "

"Yes, that is really do to a childhood friend of Lily's." Wufei said.

Petunia gasped.

"Is that Lily's son?"

"Yes." Wufei nodded. "Or he was . He was once Harry James Potter. A man named Albus Dumbledore left him on your step one November 1st. Your sister died on Halloween along with her husband. Only Harry survived. We know what you did with the boy." Vernon's face was turning purple and Petunia paled. "This friend came to Heero and helped him recover his memory of you and Lily and your family. We then came in here while you were sleeping and took the boy. We'll raise him with love. " Derek watched as Dudley repeatedly hit his head on the coffee table learning to waddle and no one seemed to care or notice.

"Urt." Derek said, wiggling down and going to Dudley. He put his hand on Dudley's head and it glew green. The bleeding stopped instantly and the wound closed. "etter."

 **Healing Touch Learned!**

 **Healing Touch-Level 1**

 **You can heal small scratches and booboos. Recovers 5 Hp. (5mp)**

"Very good." Quatra beamed picking Derek up. "That was very good, Derk-Chan."

Derek beamed brightly while Petunia suddenly fussed over her baby.

"FREAKS!" Vernon bellowed, "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

"We are not freaks." Duo huffed, "None of us besides Derek can use magic. We're all Squibs. That means we were born with magic we just can't use it. Qat manifested something a kin to Empathy out of his but other than that were just as normal as you. Now sit down and don't make me pull my gun."

Vernon sat.

"We took Harry to Gringotts and got everything sorted out. Heero and I agreed to adopt him because Dumbledore was already stealing from his inheritance. We stopped that. This friend told us of away to make it so that Harry could look exactly like us and we took it. His name is now Derek Ling Chang-Yuy."

Derek looked at his daddy when his name was said. The man patted his head and he grinned then went back to playing with uncle Quatra.

" I see." Petunia nodded. "Thank you for explaining all this to me." her mind was buzzing. "You said Heero was born with magic? From his mother's or father's side?"

"Both from the blood test." Duo responded. "He just never manifested his magic. Or he did and it took up something else. See Heero he didn't have the best life. When he was taken from you he was given to a cruel man who trained him to be an assassin. He brainwashed Heero and got him involved in the Eve Wars. We fought alongside him in the wars." Duo fought off the memories. " It's how we all met. Heero's had a really hard life so his magic probably manifested in helping him shoot and fight because man no one can beat him. "

Wufei scoffed.

"So you're saying my mother was from a magical family?" Petunia cut in.

"Yep." Duo nodded. "No doubt about it. The Evans family is an old one from what we saw but you, Dudley and Derek are the last members and it looks like you and Dudley don't have magic. We'll we'll have to keep an eye on Dudley over the years he might manifest at some point who knows."

Petunia sat trying to take this all in and ignore her fuming husband who had Trowa's gun to the side of his head. The man was shaking in rage.


	2. Chapter 2

"Dad!" ten year old Derek yelled, pounding on one of his father's door's . "Come on , dad, it's time for morning work outs!"

The door opened to an amused Wufei Chang. Derek beamed up at him. Then bounded around yelling for his other father and uncles to wake up as well.

It had been long nine years of raising their cute little Derk. The boy was healthy and happy and brilliant. He was home schooled and was already doing on line collage classes where he could appear on a screen and take part in the classes. He was in his last year and getting multiple degrees. Derek loved learning more than anything else.

They had learned all about Harry Potter and what was expected of him so they had trained Derek in everything they knew. He was a natural and he knew about the magical world and that he was Harry Potter. He had declared upon learning who he really was that no one was going to manipulate him. They had sued everyone who'd ever written a book about Harry Potter.

The Magical world was frantic when Duo let 'slip' to a girlfriend who worked at the Prophet that the young hero was missing and Dumbledore couldn't find him. It was true of course. Dumbledore and his people had been to Private Drive a lot over the years but could never find Harry and never once questioned Derek's magical abilities. Petunia , Dudley, and Vernon were all dead. Vernon had gotten in over his head in some of his shadier dealings and had tried to flee. They'd gotten in to a staged accident and were gunned down. Derek hadn't cared his cousin had always tried to bully him.

They did their morning training out on the lawn like always when Dumbledore and a group of people showed up.

"Derk-Chan. " Heero said, in Japanese and his son was at his side. Dumbledore's group had finally come to their house. "Why don't you go play for awhile before your class."

"It's my day off, dad." Derek replied, in rapid Japanese. He was Multilingual do to his father's and uncles. "I don't have classes today. "

"Go play for awhile."

"Hai, Papa."

Derek ran toward the street and jumped the fence in a single bound.

"may we help you?" Heero asked in English.

"We'd like to talk to you and the child." Dumbledore said.

"Derk-Chan is going to play." Heero replied, "I like to keep him on a schedule. He does not have class today so he plays."

"It's summer." A stern woman said. "How would he have classes?"

"He is homeschooled. " Wufei replied, joining Heero with the others. "He is in collage on several colonies as well via vidscreens. Colonies do not follow the same educational programs as Earth. What do you want with our son?"

The woman suddenly fanned herself.

* * *

"Alright!" Derek said, "Now I can try out that new ID I learned to create the other day. " Making sure he was alone and no one was around he held his hand up and let it fill with power. " ID Create-Zombies!"

He had several ID's that he could create. His first had been slimes, then rabbits and just kept getting cooler and cooler over the years. He'd learned Zombies two days ago.

He was suddenly standing under a blood red moon.

"Inventory." his blue screen appeared. "Lets see today I'll go with..." he looked at the weapons he had. "Well, I do tend to favor my Jiu Jie Ban." he hummed. His skills in that were almost maxed out. "I could use my Kama, I could use my Kusari Fundo... so hard to choose..." He sat on a wall and hummed to himself Zombies were all over below. "Okay, Kusari Fundo it is."

He pulled a black weapon. It had a chain between a long rod and a blade. He could use his MP to make the chain extend and contract as he wanted. He could also make it do other things. He jumped down into the street spinning his Kusari Fundo over his head. He sent it flying making the chain extend while he held the other side. The zombies heads were soon literally rolling.

* * *

"Yes. " Heero said, as they drank tea in one of the lounges. "We are aware our child has magical abilities. He and I are the last of the Evans line after all." He sipped his tea .

"You do have a nephew." Dumbledore said, "Harry Potter."

"I am aware of who this boy is to your world. I am also aware that Petunia never received the boy. His Godfather is in Azkaban. I'm the next logical choice for a guardian yet he has not come here. The papers say you have lost the boy. You who shouldn't even have him in the first place."

Quatra suddenly grabbed his chest.

"Quatra?" Trowa asked, quickly startling the others who had assumed that he couldn't talk. "Are you alright? Is Derk-Chan?"

"Derk-Chan is doing something dangerous again." Quatra sighed, rubbing his chest and shaking his head. "He'd let me know if he needed us and I'm fine."

"How do you know this?" Dumbledore wondered. "I was under the impression you were all Squibs."

"We are." Duo said, happily "But Quarta's an Empath."

* * *

The Legion Zombie. Derek felt thrill rush through him as he spun his Kusari Fundo as his side. About time. Jumped high into the air to avoid it and shot his Kusari Fundo towards it.

"Kusari Ten Blade Tiger Slash!"

His Kusair glew and multiplied ten blade on one chain that he controlled. He'd gotten really cut up trying to master this but now could do it with ease. He landed skidding backwards and manipulated the chain to control the ten blades. He hacked and slashed until the zombie was no more. He then jerked the chain back and caught the one blade in his hand. He put it in his Inventory and went to see what he'd won. He'd gotten some stones he could use with his healing, some potions and a book.

 **Life Drain**

 **Would you like to learn?**

He shrugged pressing yes. He suddenly knew it. He put everything else in his Inventory and used ID escape. He sighed he was pretty far away from home and currently in the forest. He created the same ID again and worked his way back.

As he did he thought over his life and the game that it was. He knew that soon he would be going off to Hogwarts because he had memories of going there before. How? Well it all happened one day when he was about 5 years old.

* * *

 _Flash Back  
_

Little 5 year old Derek Ling Chang-Yuy was at the Circus on L3. He had lived here for awhile with his parents and uncles. He had just finished his acrobatics training and wanted to explore. So he set out in the big wide world of the colony circus. He was soon very lost or would have been if not for his mini map.

He wore brightly colored clothes made of silk like the gypsies he'd read about had. He even had bells around his waist. He came to a flashing arrow and touched the ? he'd seen tons of these before it was a quest or so he had thought.

 **You've discovered Colony Dungeon Circus underground would you like to enter?**

 **Levels 5- 10**

It was way below his level so he thought he'd give it a shot. He pressed yes and was suddenly standing in an underground cavern which was impossible because he was on a colony of course but he'd long since realized that his life didn't follow the laws of physics. He reached in his inventory and grabbed his Jiu Jie Ban. It was a long wire connected to a sharp kunai. It loved this weapon it was the first that he'd ever learned to use.

 **Dungeon Quest!**

 **Not to be confused with the game!**

 **Find and defeat every enemy in dungeon!**

 **Reward:**

 **500 xp**

 **20 Galleons**

 **Memories of past life!**

He hadn't known what Memories of past life were right then but he'd set off to kill what ever he could find. He was attacked over and over again and had had to heal himself with his **Healer's Touch** one of the most OP powers that he currently had. So he'd fought and fought and won and won that was until the boss fight.

That was the hardest fight of his tiny little life so far. It was a giant rabbit. it took up most of the cavern it was riding in. He was told it's name was Snuggles but he certainly didn't want to snuggle with it. He used **Sneak** to get in a good hit. He threw his Jiu Jie Ban .

 **"Jiu Jie Ten Kunai!"**

Kunai rained down on Snuggles. Each cutting deep.

 **Snuggles suffering from bleed effect.**

" **Jiu Jie Incendio!"  
**

The Kunai's lit on fire. Snuggles was thrashing now and Derek was jumping around getting out of it's way

 **Snuggles suffers from Bleed**

 **Snuggles suffers from Burn.**

Derek did a flip mid air and sent his Jiu Jie right into the rabbits eye.

 **"Jiu Jie Exploding Kunai!"**

The ten Kunai's plus the Jiu Jie exploded. He pulled it back. The Jiu Jie was unharmed. Snuggles went into a rage kicking it's paws and throwing earth around. But Derek was fast and dodged while attacking. He used the same three attacks over and over because right now they were the only one's he knew for his jiu Jie he hadn't been taught anything else.

He was suddenly slammed into the wall. He grunted his shoulder!

 **"Healing Touch!"**

 **Healing Touch -Level 20**

 **Heals 500 HP (5 mp)**

His shoulder fixed and he dodged another attack lashing out with his own.

 **"Spinning mana arrow!"**

Arrows shot into Snggles skewering him. One last Jiu Jie Exploding Kunai had done the trick. After that he'd gone home and gotten in trouble for missing his lessons . As he sat in the corner visions of a past life filled with pain and suffering filled his head. His Uncle Quatra had held him that night as he'd cried.

He'd also unlocked his own **Empathy** Skill.

* * *

Derek arrived back at home to see the adults still talking to the new people. He walked in.

"Papa, I'm back." he said, in Japanese, "Should I go find something else to do?"

"No , " Heero replied back, in Japanese. "Go sit next to your dad."

"Hai, Papa."

Derek went and sat next to Wufei a house elf appeared with a can of soda since he didn't like tea . He thanked her and she vanished. He opened it and took a swig.

"You must be Harry." Dumbledore smiled.

"Īe, watashi no namaeha, Derek." Derek replied.

"I'm sorry, I don't speak Japanese." Dumbledore replied.

"I said , no my name is Derek." Derek replied, bordly. "Derek Ling Chang-Yuy. Why did you ask if I'm my cousin? Did you find him?"

"Sadly not yet." Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling like mad. "But I think I'm one step closer."

"Good for you." Derek replied, indifferently. "isn't it custom to send out letters to invite children to your school? That's what my magic tutor said."

"You've been taught magic?" The stern woman with the name Minerva McGonagall above her head asked.

"It was necessary." Wufei replied, "Derek had a passion for setting things on fire and in this house that can be rather dangerous."

"I said I was sorry." Duo and Derek chorused huffing.

"Derek! Duo! Heero! Wufei! Quatra! Trowa!" Catherine Bloom's voice floated in from the front door she was soon entering the lounge. "Here you are. Would you mind if I borrow my nephew for a moment? I found this wonderful wizard robe that I knew would be perfect on him and want to have him try it on."

"Cathy." Trowa sighed as Derek clung to his arm half hiding behind him. "Now is not a good time. We have company from Hogwarts."

"Oh?" Cathy said. "Catherine Bloom of the Bloom family. Squib."

" you seem to attract Squibs, Mr. Potter." Dumbledore said.

"My name is Chang-Yuy!" Derek frowned. "You've got my cousin on the brain."

"I agree." Wufei and Heero agreed. " Maybe we should look into you competence and mental health. "

"I assure you that I am quite sane."

"I have yet to see that." Quatra remarked, "Now where is Derek's letter."

"oh, yes here you go." Dumbledore said pulling the letter out of his robes. Minerva frowned, she had Derek's letter.

"Don't touch it!" Derek said his **Magic Sensing** going haywire. "It's got charms on it."

"The standard Muggle Repelling and..." Minerva started shocked that the boy could tell.

"No." Derek said, "My magic teacher taught me to sense out different magic. These are Compulsion Charms. " he held his hand out and soon they could see the threads of magic around the letter. "See?"

"Albus!" said the man with a wooden leg and weird eye. "What's the meaning of this?!" he took the letter. "This is Harry's letter! " he began mumbling over it. "Hatred of Slytherins, To listen to adults, to not do his best, to believe everything you say, to act like his father... This is insane I'm taking you in for questioning about this!"

"It's for the Greater Good, Alastor."

The man didn't seem to care he and his partner apperated with Dumbledore.

"This is your real letter." Minerva huffed, "I don't know what he was playing at but I swear I will find out. Do you need me to come with you to buy your supplies?"

"No thank you." Derek took the letter. "I've been to Digaon Alley several times over the years. "

Minvera nodded, apologized for Albus then left.

"He really wants me." Derek sneered, rolling his eyes. "can I go by myself?" he looked at everyone. "I can do it."

"We know you can." Trowa said , lovingly, "and we're going to have to let you. " All of their phones were ringing. "We've got to go to work."

They each kissed his head and left. Cathy huffed and muttered about doing some more shopping.

* * *

Two hours later every magical being in the U.K . Muggleborn to Purebloods received owls saying Dumbledore was no longer Headmaster and the students were told to get everything except robes as they were no longer required by the new Headmistress.

"that didn't happen last time." Derek said to himself. He'd just arrived in the alley with a witches help when they'd been told. "good I hate those stuffy robes."

He'd said that louder and the witch at his side giggled at him.

He always wore what seemed to be the same outfit but wasn't. Black combat boots, with black low riding hip huger black jeans that were skin tight, a thin black belt with a black snake belt buckle, a black formfitting shirt that was a tank top but had off the shoulder sleeves and showed his navel, black bikers gloves and an onyx earring in his right ear. His sleek shiny black hair was slicked back and tied in a braid that reached his shoulders. His cobalt eyes took everything in. He walked around casually looking here and there and using his highly over powered **observe.**

"I can't remember the last time I checked my level."

It was a lie he could remember everything.

"Stats."

 **Derek Ling Chang-Yuy**

 **Age:11**

 **Title: Trainee**

 **Level: 20**

 **Str: 60**

 **Dex: 65**

 **Vit: 65**

 **Int: 162**

 **Wis: 162**

 **Luk: 100**

 **Char: 100**

This was of course do to all his training with his parents and uncles. Training he would keep up with even at school. Of course it was also do to training on his own.

He took out his list and read it. He needed a lot more than he had last time and didn't understand why but then he really didn't care either. He had a bank card he could use so he didn't have to stop at Gringotts. He began buying his things and secretly shoving them into his Inventory so he didn't have to carry them around. He noticed how people looked at him but didn't show any emotion. He bought himself Hedwig this time. She'd flown on to his shoulder as soon as he'd entered the store. His second to last stop was the book store. Where he ran into none other than Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Draco swallowed his pulse as he looked at the boy standing next to him reading a book.

"I'm Draco Malfoy." He finally said, catching his parents attention. "What's your name?"

Derek closed his book and looked at the boy.

"Derek Ling Chang-Yuy . " he replied, "Heir Evans and Heir Chang."

"I'm Heir Malfoy." The two shook hands. "I thought the Evans Branch died out."

"It was thought to have since everyone born to it up until my Aunt Lily Evan was a Squib. My Papa is a Squib as well and my other aunt. Aunt Lily is dead so it's just me and papa until cousin Harry is found." He let that sink in. "I'm also Heir to the Chang Clan in China. "

"Why don't you have the Evans name?" Draco asked.

"Because my Papa was only a half sibling . He had the same mother but different father. He was named after his father and grandfather."

"So your mother is of the Chang Clan?"

"I have no mother." Derek replied "I have Papa and Bà. Along with my uncles. "

The three Malfoy's blinked at him. Derek put the book he'd been looking at in his already stuffed carry along basket he'd picked up in the front of the store.

"Do you know what House you'll be in?"

"Papa and Ba say most likely choice for me is Ravenclaw." Derek said absently browsing the shelves again.

"I'll be in Slytherin. " Draco stated, "all our family has been for generations."

"Are your parents waiting for you somewhere, dear?" Narcissa Malfoy asked.

"No." Derek grabbed another book and leafed through it. "They got called into work and let me come by myself. It's fine I can take care of myself. They taught me how."

"Taught you how?" Lucius asked, "You can do magic?"

"Oh, sure. I had to have tutors because I like setting things on fire." Harry replied, absently, "But that's not what I mean. My parents live in the Muggle world because they and my Uncles are all Squibs. They work for the Preventers."

"Even we magical beings have heard of them." Lucius said with a nod though he was frowning. This boy was an enigma and he wanted to figure him out. "So they taught you Muggle Fighting?"

"Among other things."

"You just simply must have lunch with us!" Narcissa suddenly declared. "Then you and Draco can get your wands at the same time."

Derek sighed to himself and payed for his books before following them to wherever they wanted to eat.


	3. Chapter 3

Derek could feel the magic stirring in the air as soon as they entered Ollivander's . He knew he'd felt it in his last life as well but this time it was stronger more amazing than what he'd felt before. The very dust itself was magical. He somehow knew this dust was created while the wands were made and would never go away as long as magic was still alive and probably not even when and if it died.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy." The old man said, "Mr Chang-Yuy nice to see you."

"You can go first, Malfoy." Derek said.

"Thanks, Chang-Yuy." Draco breathed.

Derek smirked to himself apparently Draco had developed a bit of crush on him already. Draco tried three wands before he got his Blackthorn wand. When it was Harry's turn. Time froze and a screen popped up in front of him.

 **Time to choose your wand!**

 **Choose wood!**

 **Acacia-+20 Dueling, +200 Mind Magic**

 **Alder- +20 to Non-Verbal Magic, +20 Xp Gain**

 **Apple- +20 Charisma, +20 talking to creatures in Native tongue.**

 **Ash- +20 xp gain, +20 Mind magic**

 **Aspen- +20 Charms , +20 Dueling**

 **Beech- +20 Wandmaking, +20 Stealth**

 **Blackthorn- +20 to Dark Arts, +20 Xp gain**

 **Black Walnut- +20 Charmwork, +20 xp Gain**

 **Cedar- +200 Dueling, +200 xp Gain**

 **Cherry- +200 Dueling , +200 mind magic**

 **Chestnut- +20 Care, +20 Herbology**

 **Cypress- +200 Dueling, +200 Necromancy**

 **Dogwood- +200 Pranks, +200 Enchangting**

 **Ebony- +200 Transfiguration, +200 Dueling**

 **Elder- +200 Dueling, +200 Luck**

 **Elm- +20 Charms, +20 non-verbal**

 **English Oak- +500 Magic, + 500 Luck**

 **Fir- +20 Transfigurations, +20 Xp Gain**

 **Hawthorn- +20 Healing, +20 Nature Magic**

 **Hazel- +20 Mind Magic, +20Elemntal magic**

 **Holly- +20 Dueling, +20 Defense**

 **Hornbeam- +20 to Magic, +20 ex gain**

 **Redwood- +200 Luck, +20 talking to animals**

 **Silver Lime- +200 Mind Magic, +20 Sight**

 **Yew- +200 Necromancy, +200 Dueling**

"Hard choice. " Derek mumbled knowing no one could hear him.

 **Pick two.**

"Two huh? " Derek looked over the list again and again. " Okay, so Cherry is a must, and ..." he frowned think. "Elder."

"Cherry and Elder..." Ollivander said, nodding as he searched the shelf. "Which core should I try with him then?"

 **Pick a core!**

 **Leprecon hair-+200 Luck**

 **Veela hair- +200 Dueling**

 **Fairy Hair- +200 Enchanting**

 **Basilisk Venom- +200 Death magic**

 **Basilisk Blood- +200 Magic Creatures**

 **Phoenix Tears- +200 Healing**

 **Pick two.**

"Basilisk Blood and Phoenix Tears." Derek chose

"Oh, this one!" Ollivander rushed over. "This a very rare and very powerful wand. I don't know who made it but it's been handed down for generations. It's Cherry and Elder soaked in Basilisk Blood with a core of Phoenix Tears 14 1/2 inches."

Derek took the wand it was perfect. Fire burst out the end and set the chair in the corner on fire.

"Yep it's perfect." Derek smirked. "I just love fire."

Ollivander backed away from him and put the chair out.

"Well, that's 12 Galleons then."

"Not yet." Derek said, studying the wand holsters. "I'll take this and put all the advanced charms on it. I don't want anyone to be able to remove it but me."

Ollivander quickly did.

"24 Galleons." Derek handed his card over then got it back a second later he put the holster on and put his wand in it. "Have a good day."

"Papa! Ba!" Derek said as soon as he was outside. He rushed to his family of Five men and one amazed looking aunt. "I just got my wand."

"Oh, we saw." Heero said, eyeing his son. "What have I told you about starting fires?"

"Gomen'nasai." Derek said, dully. "I just wanted to see if it'd fit me."

"I'm so proud of you!" Duo shoved Heero out of his way and was hugging Derek. Quatra and Cathy soon joined them cooing over their little Derek. Derek ate it all up. With his old memories he knew how some people would take this for granted.

'Stats!'

 **Derek Ling Chang-Yuy**

 **Age: 11**

 **Title: Trainee**

 **HP: 10,000/10,000**

 **MP:10,000/10,000**

 **Level: 20**

 **Str: 60**

 **Dex: 65**

 **Vit: 65**

 **Int: 162**

 **Wis: 162**

 **Luck: 300**

 **Char: 115**

'So my Luck is 300 now. Good.' Derek thought, ' My Charisma must have gone up with the Malfoy's.'

"Don't worry I already ate lunch." Derek told Duo. "The Malfoy's were nice enough to take me. Come meet them." Derek walked them over to the Malfoy's. "Lord , Lady and Heir Malfoy I'd like you to meet my family. This is Uncle Duo Maxwell."

"Nice to meet you."

"My uncle Quatra Winner-Barton."

"Hello, Lucius, Good to see you again." Quartra said,

"My uncle Trowa Barton-Winner."

"Nice to meet you."

"My aunt Catherine Bloom."

"Thank you for feeding Derek."

"My Ba. Wufei Chang."

"Nice to meet you."

"and Papa Heero Yuy."

"Hello."

"Everyone this is Lucius , Narcissa and Draco Malfoy."

The three were a little in shock but greeted them.

"You did not tell me you were related to Quatra Winner-Barton." Lucius drawled.

"Not by blood." Derek shrugged, "But he's my uncle all the same. "

* * *

After that they went to Gringotts so Derek could claim a bunch of Heir rings. Wufei couldn't claim his as Clan Head because he was a Squib. All the rings, including the Potter and Black rings, formed into one thankfully because he had rings as far back as the Peveralls. The Chang Clan ring was the main one because apparently it was older than all of them. A bunch of paper work later and they left again.

* * *

Derek's 11th Birthday was held on August 26th. All of his family was there . Mostly those who the pilots were close to during the war and one other person.

"SEV!" Severus grunted as he got an 11 year to the stomach. "I've missed you!"

"I have missed you as well." Severus told the boy. Derek beamed up at him. One of the few times he ever showed emotion was when he was with his family and Severus. "I'm sorry I could not make our last visit. How are you?"

"Brilliant!"

Derek showed off his wand and Severus commented on it. The party resumed.

It was getting late now. Everyone had gone inside as soon as darkness fell to continue the party.

"Okay," Quatra called and everyone calmed. "It's time for presents!"

Derek beamed as he was sat in his Papa's chair which faced the whole room and handed his first gift. He opened it to find a new phone.

"It's Preventer issue." Une said instantly. "I had our R&R guys make it for you while some of Agent's who could use magic did magic. So it'll work anywhere even in space."

"Thanks, Auntie Une." He hugged her. "I promise to keep in contact."

All of his gifts were great.

Severus' was the last one he opened. It was a silver pocket with a snake on the front watch that looked normal when he opened it but had a multitude of functions. He was taught how to make it show a clock with the hands of his family on it. Each one had a small picture and a hand on the outside it pointed to where each were. It also played a song that Derek thought to be his and Severus'.

"It's the best, Sev!" Severus grunted as Derek once again was hugging him. Derek let go and attached it to a belt loop tucking it into his pocket. His cobalt eyes shinning.

* * *

September first saw them on the Platform with other families. He was dressed like he always was but didn't pull a trunk he told his family that it was shrunk in his pocket and that all he need to do was tap it with his wand to unshrink it. It was a charm he'd had built in it to shrink and unshrink with the tap of a wand.

He said good bye and rushed for the train it was getting ready to leave. He quickly found a cabin that was empty and lay down on the seat for a nice long nap.

His nap was of course disturbed a few seconds later by a red haired boy.

"Do you mind if I join you?" He asked . "Everywhere else is full."

"The train is spelled so that there are always free cabins. Go find one and leave me to rest." He said, in Japanese. He had a habit of using it more than any other language he spoke.

"I'm sorry?" The boy asked. "I didn't understand that."

"I said, let me sleep." He closed his eyes again and let the boy stand in the doorway until he finally just sat down.

"I'm Ron Weasley."

"Sleep." Derek repeated. "Let me or you wont like what I do."

The boy was incapable of shutting up for more than a minuet. So Derek literally kicked him out. Ron grunted as he hit the side of the train. He sat up shocked while rubbing his butt.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO ME!"

"I just did." Derek said, "stay out! I want to sleep!"

He slammed the door and went back to lay down only for the door to open.

"So I found you at last." Draco said, beaming. He brought his friends in and the cabin expanded to fit them all. "Thanks for yelling like that."

"SLEEP!" Derek whined .

Thankfully they only spoke in low whispers until he woke up again. He stretched out with a yawn and his back cracked. He rubbed he head and spun to sit normally.

"Good morning." he said,

"It's afternoon. " Draco corrected.

"Meh." Derek shrugged. Then he realized what had woke him. Reaching into his bag/Inventory he pulled out his new phone and answered. "Moshi Moshi." He listened for awhile. "hai." he nodded. "hai, Papa. Duì, Ba. " he muttered some other stuff seemingly rotating between two languages smoothly before hanging up and putting it back into his bag/Inventory. While he hadn't brought his trunk because of his Inventory he had brought a designer back pack that he could pretend to take things out of.

"Your parents?" Draco asked, "You said Papa and Ba alot. That's what you call your parents."

"Hai, I mean yes. " Derek nodded. " They apparently will see us at Hogwarts do to some knew classes we can take. I'm Derek Chang-Yuy by the way."

He got introduced to Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, Theo, Blaise, Tracy and Daphne.

A few moments later the trolly came around and they got some sweets. Derek used some of the money he had saved in his inventory. He then reclined back on his seat and began eating them. He pulled a huge bottle of Mt. Dew out of his Bag/Inventory and set it down on the floor for when he wanted a drink. This of course had him explaining the muggle drink to the pure bloods.

* * *

Walking into the great hall Derek saw his family up at the Head Table.

"That one with the green shirt is Papa, the one with my hair is Ba, next to him is Uncle Trowa, then Uncle Quatra and uncle Duo." Derek told the group he was with. "oh, there's Sev!"

"Severus let you call him Sev?" Draco blinked. "I'm his Godson and he's never allowed me to do that."

"I've always called Sev Sev." Derek replied with a shrug. "Ever since I can remember he's been there. He comes to visit me all the time. Sev is the best."

Ron Weasley was near by telling a group, loud enough so that Derek could hear, that Slytherin was evil. While Hermione was going on about the ceiling again. Derek ignored both of them .

It was Sev that got to call names. Apparently he was the Deputy Headmaster. He did so and put the hat on the kids.

"Chang-Yuy, Derek!"

Derek strolled forward, no emotion on his face. He could feel all eyes on him. He sat down and the hat was put on his head.

* * *

'Well you are a difficult one to place.' The hat said in his head. 'you'd do well in every house.'

'I know I would. ' Derek replied, 'Just pick one I really couldn't care less.'

'Very well, '

"SLYTHERIN!"

The hat vanished and Derek got a quick smile from Severus before walking over to the clapping table he sat away from everyone else. He reached in his satchel/Inventory and pulled out a book and his reading glasses. They were small wire frame glasses with tiny rectangle lenses he put them on and began reading. He had to have them for reading only just like Wufei. He was reading a Potions book the subject was fascinating it really was and he liked it even more because Sev taught it.

"Potter, Harry!"

Everyone looked around waiting for their hero

"Potter, Harry!"

Everyone was getting antsy now.

Severus began calling everyone else.

Sorting had gone the exact same as it had in his previous life with the exception of him. So everyone from the cabin was sitting around him. He ignored them and read.

"Interested in Potions?" Tracy asked. "Why ? It seems so boring and dangerous."

She suddenly screamed her chicken was suddenly on fire on his plate.

"DEREK LING CHANG-YUY!" Heero yelled standing. "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO START FIRES?!"

"Gomen'nasai, Papa, Kanojo wa, heikin sa rete imashita."

"I do not care, put it out!"

Derek popped his wand into his hand.

"Augmenti." The fire went out when the jet of water hit it. He put his wand away. His tutor had told him hand to learn it because he liked setting things on fire. Heero sat down rubbing his head.

* * *

McGonagall made a speech and introduced a few new teachers before getting to the one he cared about.

"Heero Yuy." Heero stood, "has consented to teach you all about Muggle History. This is a Mandatory class for all Pure-Bloods and Wizard raised half-bloods. "

Heero sat.

"Wufei Chang." Wufei stood. "Will be teaching you all Muggle Fighting. This class is Mandatory for all ."

Wufei sat.

"Trowa Barton will be teaching Care of Magical and Muggle creatures. " Trowa stood then sat.

"Quatra Winner, " Quatra stood, "Will be teaching Financing . This class is Mandatory for all . "

Quatra sat.

"Duo Maxwell" Duo stood. "Will be teaching you Muggle Technology. This class is Mandatory for all Pure-Bloods and Wizard raised half-bloods."

"Now." McGonagall said as Duo sat, "Prefects show your House to their Common Rooms and get a lot of rest ."

* * *

Derek was now in the Common Room memorizing every word that Severus was saying to them all.

"You will also be given times to report to the Hospital Wing for check ups. I do this for all my House so I am not picking on anyone. I want to make sure you all healthy, " Severus told them, "Now off to bed, Not you Chang-Yuy. You need to come with me."

Derek instantly followed Severus to his quarters where his parents and uncles were waiting as soon as the portrait was closed Severus turned and hugged Derek.

"I am very happy that you were sorted into my House. " He was told.

After a scolding from Heero about not acting like Duo, who huffed, he was congratulated.

" Also you're to still have your appointments with Sally. " Wufei said, "Don't think we didn't notice that you still count things. " Derek gave a strained smile his OCD really did get the better of him at times and he was prone to panic attacks . They would just hit him out of the blue so he was seeing Sally Po . " Your first one is tomorrow in the Hospital Wing. "

"Dui, Ba."

"Good, now go get some sleep."

Severus walked him back and Derek went to find his room. He was shocked to find they each got their own room instead of sharing.

* * *

" 375, 376,," Draco looked at his friend worriedly they were finally at the Great Hall but he'd counted every step from the time they'd left the Common Room. " 377, and 378."

"Why do you do that?" Draco asked, Derek. Derek blinked at him. "You counted ..."

"Keep your voice down!" Derek hissed shocking the Slytherin first years. "If my Papa and Ba hear you say that they will make me see Auntie Sally sooner."

"What's wrong with that?" Pancy asked as they walked to the table Derek counting under his breath.

"Auntie Sally is my..." he searched for the word. "Mind Healer. I have OCD and it gets a little outta hand sometimes. Like my counting. "

They blinked at him. He shrugged. They sat down and began eating.

"Is that why Prof. Snape took you with him last night?" Theo Nott asked.

"Sorta. My parents and uncles were waiting for me. After getting another lecture about not starting fires..." he rolled his eyes, "I was congratulated and told I still have to see Auntie Sally. "

"So what are we doing today?" Blaise asked "We don't have any classes because it's Saturday . Which is a good thing. "

"I have to do my morning training." Derek said, "If I don't it'll break my schedule and well, I don't like what happens when that happens. "

* * *

"Ba!" They entered Wufei's classroom. To see the five pilots waiting. "They wanted to watch."

"That's fine." Wufei said, "I thought you wouldn't come."

Derek shook his head panic filling his eyes . After quickly removing his shoes and socks he rushed on to the padded floor and they began their stretches moving in perfect sync to each other. They then moved into warm ups , then Yoga and on to Tai Chi before the real morning work out began.


End file.
